1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for unblocking toilet conduits, and more particularly to a novel device insertable into the downstream portion of a toilet conduit which includes means for sealing the conduit and for flushing the conduit clear of any blockage material that may clog or prevent the flow of fluid through the conduit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to alleviate blockage in toilets and/or drain lines by using a toilet plunger of the type comprising a flexible plunger element at one end of an elongated, rigid handle which is inserted into the conduit or drain line and pumped mainly to clear the blockage. Also, such resilient deformable plungers have been attached to tubular handles which are then connected via a shutoff value and check valve to a pressurized source of water. Upon setting the valves, the pressurized water is conducted through the tubular handle and is introduced to the conduit or drain line for applying increased pressure to any blockage or obstruction in the drain line. Such a conventional device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,237.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered with conventional toilet plungers and unblockage devices which stem largely from the fact that the deformable plunger element is used in combination with or without the pressurized water to effect unblockage of the drain line and the plunger does not form an effective seal in the conduit whereby backflow is prevented. Also, since an inadequate seal is present, loss of pressure is experienced which makes the job of unblocking the conduit more difficult. Additionally, such systems require valving which in itself may clog and require maintenance.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel means for unblocking conduits and removing obstructions in the conduit which not only provides adequate pressure as a positive force but includes means for sealing the conduit ahead of the blockage so that full pressure is applied thereto.